goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Poppins (1964 film)
This is about '''the film.' For the stage adaptation, see Mary Poppins (musical).'' Mary Poppins is a 1964 Disney musical bases on the book series by P.L. Travers. Cast Singing cast *Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins *Dick Van Dyke - Bert/Mr. Dawes Senior *David Tomlinson - Mr. Banks *Glynis Johns - Mrs. Banks *Hermione Baddeley - Ellen *Reta Shaw - Mrs. Brill *Karen Dotrice - Jane Banks *Matthew Garber - Michael Banks *Ed Wynn - Uncle Albert *Arthur Malet - Mr. Dawes Junior *Cyril Delevanti - Mr. Grubbs *Clive Halliday - Mr. Mousley *Lester Matthews - Mr. Tomes Non-singing cast *Elsa Lanchester - Katie Nanna *Arthur Treacher - The Constable *Reginald Owen - Admiral Boom Plot In Edwardian London, 1910, Cockney one-man band Bert is entertaining a crowd when he senses a change in the wind. Afterwards, he directly addresses the audience and gives them a tour of Cherry Tree Lane, stopping outside the home of the Banks'. George Banks returns home from his job at the bank to learn from his wife Winifred that their hired nanny, Katie Nanna, has left their service after his children, Jane and Michael, ran away again. They are returned shortly after by the local constable, who reveals that the children were dragged away by their kite. The children ask their father to help build a better kite, but he dismisses them. Taking it upon himself to hire a nanny, George advertises for a stern, no-nonsense nanny. Jane and Michael present their own advertisement for a kinder, sweeter nanny, but George rips up the letter and throws the scraps in the fireplace, which magically float up and out into the air. The next day, a queue of elderly, sour-faced nannies appear outside. However, a strong gust of wind blows the nannies away, and Jane and Michael witness a young nanny descend from the sky using her umbrella. Presenting herself to George, Mary Poppins calmly produces the children’s now restored advertisement and agrees with its requests, but promises the astonished banker she will be firm with his children. As George puzzles over the ad’s return, Mary hires herself and meets the children, baffling them with her behaviour and bottomless carpet bag. She helps the children to tidy their nursery through song, before heading out for a walk in the park. Outside, they meet Bert who now works as a screever, drawing chalk sketches on the pavement. Mary uses her magic to transport the group into one of the drawings, which becomes an animated countryside setting. While the children ride on a nearby carousel, Mary Poppins and Bert go on a leisurely stroll and are served tea by a quartet of penguin waiters. Mary enchants the carousel horses, which leave the carousel and rescue an Irish fox from a fox-hunt. They participate in a horse race which she wins. When asked to describe her victory, Mary announces the nonsense word “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious”. On another outing, the four meet Mary's jovial Uncle Albert who has floated up in the air due to his uncontrollable laughter. They join him for a tea party on the ceiling, telling jokes. George becomes increasingly bothered by the cheery atmosphere of his family and considers firing Mary Poppins. Mary inverts his attempt, instead convincing him to take the children to the bank for a day. George takes Jane and Michael to the bank, where they meet his employers, Mr. Dawes Sr. and his son. Dawes aggressively attempts to have Michael to invest his tuppence in the bank, snatching the money from him. Michael demands it back, causing other customers to misinterpret and all demand their money back, causing a bank run. Jane and Michael flee the bank, getting lost in the East End until they run into Bert, now a chimney sweep. He escorts them home, suggesting their father does not hate them but has his own troubles to deal with. The three and Mary venture onto the roof where they have a dance number with other chimney sweeps until George returns home. George receives a phone call from his employers, telling him to meet them later for disciplinary action. George speaks with Bert who tells him that while he needs to work, he should spend more time with his children before they grow up. Jane and Michael give their father Michael’s tuppence in the hope to make amends. George walks through London to the bank, where he is given a humiliating cashiering and is dismissed. Looking to the tuppence for words, he raucously blurts out, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!", tells one of Uncle Albert's jokes the children originally told him, and happily heads home. Dawes mulls over the joke, but finally "gets" it, and floats up into the air, laughing. The next day, the wind changes, meaning Mary must leave. A happier George is found at home, having fixed his children’s kite, and takes the family out to fly it. In the park, the Banks meet Mr. Dawes Jr, who reveals that his father died happily laughing from the joke and re-employs George as a junior partner. With her work done, Mary flies away with Bert bidding her farewell, telling her not to stay away too long. Musical numbers *"Chim Chim Cheree" (opening) - Bert *"Sister Suffragette" - Mrs. Banks, Ellen and Mrs. Brill *"The Life I Lead" - Mr. Banks *"A British Nanny" - Mr. Banks *"The Perfect Nanny" - Jane and Michael *"A Spoonful of Sugar" - Mary *"Pavement Artist" - Bert *"Jolly Holiday" - Bert, Mary, Farmyard Animals and Penguins *"Supercalafragilisticexpialidocious" - Mary, Bert and the Pearlies *"Stay Awake" - Mary *"Supercalafragilisticexpialidocious" (reprise) - Jane, Michael, Ellen and Mrs. Brill *"I Love to Laugh" - Uncle Albert, Bert and Mary *"A British Bank" - Mr. Banks and Mary *"Feed the Birds" - Mary *"Fidelity Fiduciary Bank" - Mr. Dawes Sr., Mr. Banks and Bankers *"Chim Chim Cheree" - Bert, Jane and Michael *"Chim Chim Cheree" (reprise) - Mary *"Step in Time" - Bert and Chimney Sweeps *"A Man Has Dreams" - Mr. Banks and Bert *"Let's Go Fly a Kite" - Mr. Banks, Bert, the Banks Family and Chorus Category:Musical films